Remembering
by XxTsukiAkari
Summary: Being in stasis sleep gives you a lot of time to think. A short one-shot as Chief reflects on his two best friends.


**Rated: T**

**Summary: Being in stasis sleep gives you a lot of time to think. A short one-shot as Chief reflects on his two best friends.**

**AN: I just finished reading the part in "Halo: The Fall Of Reach" where Sam dies...I cried for like 10 minutes. But then I got to thinking...Chief has come a LONG way. So I wanted to write about Chief's thoughts on all of this while he's is stasis after Halo 3 and pre-Halo 4. No flames please, this is my first Halo fan-fic so I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

* * *

><p>"Wake me...when you need me." The stasis pod closes on me as the last thing I see is Cortana's worried stare.<p>

Sleep consumes me quickly as my mind rests and I feel as though I'm floating, guess dreaming will do that to you.

My mind wanders back, back to my life or what it used to be…

A young boy with a strong sense of pride who thought he was better than all the other kids, my environment changed to a navy training base and that attitude still didn't change until I met two very interesting people.

Sam and Kelly

Or better known as Samuel-034 and Kelly-087, we never saw the importance of numbers till they sort of grew on us.

Sam was always in that cheerful personality. And Kelly was rather cynical...like me.

I remember our first day together when I met Sam and Kelly. Sam was the first to insinuate us being 'friends' whatever that meant to us back then but it worked…we certainly became good friends. I still remember the "Military Wilderness Training Preserve" just a long statement for we were stuck in the cold wilderness by ourselves and one of us had to be left behind. Heh boy did we show them, the laughs we had about Sam's 'overacting' and Kurt and Linda saying how they could've done a better job. I still remember what Sam's response was _"Oh yea? Well next time you get Fhajad to scrape up your knee with his boot! That guy shows no mercy on ya."_ Me and Kelly couldn't help but laugh as Fhajad grew a small smirk on his face…those were the times.

I still haven't forgiven myself after the battle of Chi Ceti. Something, anything could've been done. But nothing ever was…me and Kelly…only had each other.

* * *

><p>My mind drifts to Kelly and the times, the battles, we've had together.<p>

When we first met we didn't get along at all, I always thought _"She's a girl. She'll just slow us down." _Boy was I wrong. At first I thought it just a fluke and her want for food but I later found out in the wilderness training exercise, that was not the case.

Her taunting the so-called 'Marine' and then suddenly just disappearing like a quick shadow and the only thing you could hear was her rustling through the bushes and trees. I give out a small chuckles remembering that just minutes before all that I asked her, _"You know if you want me to be the rabbit I-"_ and thenI was cut off by a hard slug to the shoulder as Kelly narrows her eyes at me. It was almost hard to believe this was the same girl I would sneak off with at night and question whether we'd see other planets and life forms, we had no idea what we were getting into.

The battle of Jericho VII was hard on both of us as we lost Sam and a whole planet on our first mission as SPARTANs.

_"It's a shame to leave this place...there are so few left..."_

_"There will be other places to fight for."_

_"Will there?"_

Those words have stayed in my head till this very day.

We certainly did have interesting talks and we were both disappointed to be assigned so far away from each other but we knew our place and never thought of speaking about it to our superiors. I was sent to the Pillar of Autumn and Kelly was sent to Onyx.

Right before entering this stasis pod I remember reading a report on how Blue Team, led by Kelly, went missing while searching for Team Katana…metal note: Go to Onyx.

Sometimes, I sort of wish to be back to the days when I was a young boy again, sparing with Sam, and gazing at the stars with Kelly.

Those were much better times.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever wonder what's up there?"<em>

"_Like what?"_

"_Maybe someone up there is wondering what it's like here?"_

"_I guess…do you think we'll ever meet them?"_

"_I hope so…don't you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending quotes from the Halo 3 "Starry Night" trailer. I hope you at least enjoyed it and if you didn't then I apologize.<strong>

**I do not own Halo for if I did Kelly would have never left Chief's side.**


End file.
